Mil y una formas para que digas: Si
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward ha conseguido que una esquiva Bella Swan acepte ser su novia y eso ya parecía un desafío imposible, pero nada se compara con lo que se propone hacer ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo?/ 3 shot/ regalo AnneHilldweller y Miss Kathy90
1. Silencio

**Mil y una formas para que digas: Si.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Edward ha conseguido que una esquiva Bella Swan acepte ser su novia y eso ya parecía un desafío imposible, pero nada se compara con lo que se propone hacer ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, pues pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, más la trama es original y me pertenece por lo que queda prohibida su REPRODUCCION PARCIAL o TOTAL del texto sin mi consentimiento.**

**

* * *

Este three Shot esta dedicado especialmente a mis queridisimas hermanitas: **AnneHilldweller **y** Miss_Kathy90.

**Querida Anne este es un pequeño regalito en agradecimiento por todos los gratos momentos y por todo lo que hemos compartido en este tiempo, te quiero mucho y agradezco tenerte en mi vida, espero que sigamos fomentando todo lo hermoso y que te agrade este sencillo regalo, porque lo prometido es deuda :)**

**Querida Kathy como que esta demás decirte lo de siempre, eres la razón de mi existir y esas cosas no van aquí ¿Cierto? Sabes que te adoro mucho y que eres especial para mi, querida amiga gracias por todo el apoyo en momentos dificiles.**

**

* * *

**

—¿Crees que nací ayer? —le respondió Isabella Swan cuando él le pidió una cita.

Edward no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que Bella le decía.

Cuando eran pequeños Edward y Bella habían sido grandes amigos, claro que todo sufrió un drástico cambio cuando las hormonas comenzaron a hacer lo suyo. Bella ya no le permitió dormir en la misma habitación cuando hacían sus clásicas noches de película, mucho menos que la viese en traje de baño por demasiado tiempo, pues no podía evitar darse cuenta que su cuerpo había cambiado y Edward ya no la veía de la misma manera. Tanto fue el pudor de Isabella y a la vez el repudio a aquellos sentimientos que nublaban su razón y la hacían ver como la más patética chica, que decidió romper todo tipo de lazo que tuviese Edward y que, además, incluyese a sus hormonas femeninas en constante alteración, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Una vez que crecieron olvidaron casi por completo que se conocían y que habían compartido gran parte de su vida, aunque eso era casi imposible, pues siendo Renée y Esme grandes amigas era difícil evitar encontrarse casi a diario. Pero por más que las madres de los jóvenes lo intentasen, más de un frío saludo y un elaborado "¿Cómo estas?" no se podía conseguir en los adolescentes.

Claro que esta vez era distinto, Edward había estado practicando semanas, meses quizá, con la intención de acercarse a Bella, pues desde que tenía uso de razón que la había visto como la niña más linda de la sala de párvulos, más aún cuando creció y una vez que supo que ambos irían a la misma universidad decidió que era tiempo de intentarlo, era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía.

—Isabella, yo… —dijo sin encontrar las palabras que había ensayado una y otra vez frente al espejo… ¿Dónde estaba ese dominio que le caracterizaba? Quizá esparcido con todos los portazos que le entregó Isabella cada vez que insistió en el tema.

—Edward, no sé que pretendes, tú y yo somos como el vinagre y la miel, no pegan ni juntan, en serio ¿Renée te lo pidió? —dijo la castaña pensando en todos los intentos fallidos de su madre y la amiga de esta por ver a la pareja unida.

—No, por supuesto que no, lo hago por voluntad propia —reconoció Edward con seguridad.

—Claro —dijo dando media vuelta, tomando sus libros y marchándose cuanto antes del pasillo.

Cuando Edward le comentó a Jasper lo que había sucedido este no se sorprendió. Bella Swan era una chica absolutamente dedicada a sus estudios, alguien que poseía un concepto del amor bastante novelesco y que no se aplicaba a estos tiempos, difícilmente Isabella Swan encontraría a un perfecto caballero de la antigua Inglaterra del siglo XVIII que viniese románticamente en su carruaje de cuatro caballos blancos y le declarase su intenso amor de la manera más ferviente que se hubiese registrado, sin olvidar que en sus ojos debía existir aquel brillo que tanto anhelaba ver, pero más que todo deseaba que aquel tipo de amor al ser pronunciado quemase sus labios como si el más intenso fuego les hubiese recorrido y hubiese dejado impresa su marca. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquello no existía en realidad, pues como siempre a Isabella Swan no le ocurren ese tipo de cosas, un argumento muy válido que por años le permitió cerrar la etapa diciendo: _"quizá puede que exista alguien así en el mundo, pero no me voy a sentar esperando ser vieja y amargada para que este llegue, debo realizarme y cumplir mis sueños, pues nadie lo hará por mi y por más que ame a los hombres de época no planeo ser sumisa ni poca cosa. Nota final para mi: El amor apesta, a excepción de unas cuantas novelas de época, a pesar de todo el amor no se aplica a mí"_

Muchas veces se debatió si Jane Austen era su ídola o si deseaba no haberla conocido, pues, en parte, la gran culpa radicaba en que aquellos hombres como Mr. Darcy o como Willoughby, que a pesar de sus grandes defectos le cautivó por la pasión que alguna vez sintió por Marianne, poseían el perfil de un hombre, no perfecto, pero si muy, pero muy adecuado, le hacían ver a los hombres contemporáneos como simplones dependientes de sus estúpidas hormonas y de los esteroides, sin contar evidentemente con su obsesión por el "deporte", si es que se considera deporte a estar tras una pelota todo el día. ¿Por qué no practicaban equitación, o quizá Esgrima? Entonces después de tanta ensoñación y a la vez desilusión se vio obligada a reprenderse a sí misma y conformarse con un claro_: "He de concentrarme en lo elemental, el amor no es la prioridad cuando el candidato ideal no existe"_

Pero allí estaba Edward, rebatiendo cada una de sus teorías, pues el chico había sido instruido de una manera abrumante para su propio ego.

Manejar nueve idiomas: Alemán, Español, Francés, Inglés, Portugués, Italiano, Chino mandarín, Sueco y Ruso, era definitivamente algo que la sacaba de quicio, y si se añadía a la lista que entre los deportes que practicaba estaba Esgrima y Natación, sin olvidar que tocaba a la perfección el piano, el violín, la viola, la flauta traversa, sin olvidar el arpa, era sin duda una forma de decir: Isabella Swan te estamos jodiendo la vida.

Es más y por si anterior mente fuese poco, preguntar hoy en día a la población masculina si conocen a Jane Austen es una manera de recibir un "NO" toda la mañana, pero indudablemente Edward Cullen si lo hacía y al parecer la gran culpa de todo la tenía Renée y Esme, obsesionadas por que estuviesen juntos habían creado todo aquello con lo que Isabella soñaba, pero la obstinada chica no daría su brazo a torcer, evidentemente que no lo haría, detestaba a Edward Cullen tanto y más de lo que creía por el simple hecho de romper sus expectativas y ser mejor que ella, porque debía reconocerlo, el chico lo tenía todo y aún así no se vanagloriaba de ello.

Una vez más Jasper escuchó a Edward sobre el intento fallido de conseguir salir con ella antes de que comience la universidad, el joven de cabello cobrizo estaba absolutamente agobiado y temeroso que en ese nuevo campo existiese alguien mejor que él y le arrebatase al único ser que había reunido todo aquello que era necesario para que obtuviese su amor y devoción.

—En serio si fuese tú me rindo —dice Jasper luego de oír todos los intentos fallidos de su amigo por conquistar a la chica más compleja del Instituto —. A menos que…

—A menos que ¿Qué? —dice Edward bastante entusiasmado ante la idea de que su amigo tuviese algún plan.

—A menos que se te ocurra comenzar por las maneras más ortodoxas de pedir salir con ella, no sé —añadió pensativo—. ¿No se supone que tú la conoces bien?

—Si cuentas como un "conocerla bien" el hecho de que he visto y he estado en cada etapa de su vida, que conozco sus gustos por completo, sé que hace en su tiempo libre y cuales son los motivos por los que disfruta de ello, si sé el por qué de sus elecciones y creo saber casi todo lo que piensa a excepción de cuando se trata del amor, entonces si la conozco bien, pero de nada me vale si no tengo idea que hacer para que ella se sienta conquistada por alguien que realmente no pretende dañarla —dijo Edward dando un suspiro a penas terminó y vio que Bella entraba en el casino.

—Quizá releer Orgullo y Prejuicio te ayude un poquito —rió Jasper que se levantaba de la mesa al ver que Alice, su novia se acercaba —. No olvides que no por nada casi se muere Isabella al ver que fuiste tú quien ganó el papel de Mr. Darcy en la obra teatral.

Edward quedó pensando una y otra vez en lo que su amigo le había dicho y no vio nada de malo en ello, aunque quizá sería útil acercarse aquella tarde a casa de Bella, aprovechando que Renée y Esme estarían de compras, mientras Carlisle y Charlie irían a ver el partido de fútbol en el bar de su amigo Tom.

Tal como esperaba Isabella estaba en casa y luego de todo lo que había hecho por conquistarla se sintió de cierta manera aliviado.

Los intentos de este enamorado adolescentes iban desde dejarle flores y chocolates cada mañana en la puerta de su casa, hasta dejar tulipanes sujetos al limpiaparabrisas del automóvil de Bella, estos, eran, sin duda planes brillantes que con cualquier otra chica habrían funcionado, pero él sabía que Bella no era cualquier chica y por esos mismo luchaba por conquistarla.

Con el Violín en mano y esperando una hora prudente para que el sol se ocultase tras él, se posó frente a la ventana de Bella y comenzó a tocar una pieza que había creado pensando en ella.

Bella, quien recién había terminado su tarea de matemáticas, sintió aquel suave y agradable sonido de violín, buscó su teléfono pensando que podría ser de quien provenía aquella grata melodía, pero no era de allí de donde nacían tan perfectas notas, entonces prestando un poco más de atención abrió la ventana para encontrarse con Edward tocando el melodioso instrumento.

Se quedó perpleja al ver que sin lugar a dudas el chico podía ser de lo más tierno que había en Forks y quizá en el país, pero aún así la dureza del cascarón que ella misma había creado le impedía sensibilizarse ante la conmovedora imagen.

Una vez terminada la pieza la aplaudió con ansias, pero aún nada estaba dicho.

—Isabella —dijo Edward acercándose al ventanal —. Ya no sé como demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti, no sé como describir que lo que he sentido por tanto tiempo y que ahora atesoro en mí con más fuerza que antes, es lo más sincero que pueda llegar a ofrecerte, pues un amor como este jamás te causaría mal, jamás te haría daño. Te he visto desde lejos por estos últimos cinco años, mas a mis cortos seis me juré ser lo mejor para aquella niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño que robaba mis sueños, y créeme que ese inocente amor no ha mudado, más si mi conocimiento hacía ti, pues no es sólo aquellos hermosos ojos marrones y tu castaño cabello lo que me ha cautivado, si no más bien la destreza de tu carácter y el conocimiento digno de una mujer debidamente educada, sin obviar tus completos atributos en todo tipo de área, han hecho de ti la única mujer a la cual pretendo aspirar y demostrar mi amor, por esto humildemente te pido: ¿Me harías el honor de compartir una cita conmigo? —dijo Edward mirándola fijamente a aquellos hipnotizantes ojos.

Isabella no sabía que hacer, el nudo en la garganta ante la perfecta declaración digna de cualquier caballero del que ella hubiese leído y que hubiese quedado prendada, era imposible de omitir, era imposible resistirse.

—Pero, querido Edward —respondió con la misma educación que él había demostrado —. ¿No crees que si aceptase tú propuesta deje de ser aquella mujer a la que has declarado tu amor? Pues si amas todo de mí también amas mi negación ¿No te parece? —sonrió victoriosa Isabella, pues esto era digno como prueba final para Edward y así saber que hacer con sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió que todo dependería de la respuesta que su antiguo amigo de infancia diese.

—Mi amada Bella, pues como bien dices yo soy capaz de amar tu negación y créeme que esta no daría pie a mi derrota, pues tengo tiempo de sobra para declararte una y otra vez lo que por ti siento, entonces si tú me dieses mil portazos de aquellos que sueles darme, estaría allí para ti, pues sin importar cuantas veces te niegues y cuantas veces me rechaces estaré allí e insistiré hasta el cansancio, pues de ti amo el firme "no" que me das a diario y el anhelante "si" que espero recibir alguna vez para que todo este amor no sea en vano, pues no puedo considerar como esfuerzo la verdadera razón por la cual hago todo esto, pues amarte jamás sería un esfuerzo, amarte para mí es la primera razón de mi existir —respondió con suma sinceridad.

Isabella se vio devastada ante tal respuesta y más no pudo hacer, luchar tanto tiempo en contra sus sentimientos no era sano, por lo que bajó las escaleras, sin aún dar su respuesta, pero si sosteniéndola en su corazón y al encontrarse con Edward le abrazó profundamente sintiendo una vez más la comodidad de aquellos brazos que más de una vez la cobijaron cuando se había rasmillado las rodillas al caer o cuando tenía miedo de su armario y de la oscuridad, simples detalles que Bella jamás olvidó y hoy volvía a salir a la luz.

Por más necia que hubiese sido, ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Edward, sólo que esperaba el momento propicio para madurar lo suficiente sin herirse en el camino.

Bella sonrió al recordar todo lo ocurrido en aquellos tiempos cuando ella se había cerrado absolutamente a la idea de amar, mientras que Edward la sostenía en sus brazos aquella tarde de abril.

—Eras obstinada y muy recelosa —recordó Edward.

—No hables, no fue hace tanto y me haces sentir vieja —rió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras cambiaba el canal de televisión.

—Tan sólo cuatro años y ya estamos prontos a salir de la universidad —sonrió y besó su frente con ternura.

—¿Viajaremos a Forks el próximo fin de semana? —recordó Isabella al ver que era el cumpleaños de Charlie y no debían faltar.

—Por supuesto, tenemos un poco de tiempo libre y no nos haría mal.

Edward había planeado este viaje con suma delicadeza, aunque nada de eso se lo había dicho a su novia, pues cuatro años eran para él suficiente tiempo de espera, cuatro años de un perfecto, tierno y dulce amor eran más que un motivo para planear aquello que creía oportuno.

Pedirle matrimonio a Bella era ahora el debate a seguir, pues sabía que la declaración de su amor y la pedida de su aceptación sin lugar a dudas había sido la clave de la favorable respuesta que les había llevado a estar juntos, pero pedirle matrimonio y que esto supere a lo anterior era lo que realmente le preocupaba, pues deseaba y anhelaba que Bella sintiese que su amor no había cambiado.

Esa semana, antes de viajar, decidió ir a un Circo que había allí, pues siempre había sabido que a Bella le encantaba el Circo Ruso sobre hielo, por lo que se acercó al dueño para conseguir las entradas en primera fila y se dispuso a tenerlo todo perfecto para aquel momento.

—¿Compramos palomitas para la función? —dijo Edward una vez en la carpa del circo cuando el espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar.

—Ya no lo hicimos, mejor será que esperemos, no quiero que te pierdas el inicio —sonrió Bella rogándole a su novio que la acompañase.

—No tardo nada lo prometo —sonrió y la besó.

Isabella vio con pesar cuando el presentador del circo daba inició al espectáculo, pues aún Edward no llegaba con las palomitas y no quería que se perdiese cada parte de tan magnifico circo.

—¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas! —chilló el presentador —. Hoy tenemos un nuevo número especial para ustedes, queridos amigos —sonrió ampliamente —. Exclusivamente para ustedes_¡Magiya lyubvi! _**(*)**

Todo el público asistente aplaudió enérgicamente mientras las luces bajaban su intensidad y un par de telas se dejaba caer sobre el escenario para dar a vislumbrar lo que sería el espectáculo.

Bella buscó una y otra vez a Edward sin ser capaz de visualizarlo, realmente lo lamentaba pues no podía disfrutar sin él la función.

Las luces enfocaron el punto más alto de la carpa a un hombre vestido de frac con un perfecto sombrero de copa que se balanceaba entre los cordeles y se sostenía de la perfecta tela, junto a él, dos muchachas de hermosa silueta le rondaban y los tres juntos, tomaron posición en cada tela, ejerciendo volteretas al ritmo de la música y sorprendiendo a los espectadores con cada pirueta.

Bella decidió ponerse de pie y buscar a Edward cuando una luz cegó directamente sus ojos que rápidamente cubrió con su mano.

Al intentar enfocar a los malabaristas se sorprendió al ver que los bailarines bajaban rítmicamente de las telas con una sincronía envidiable, patinando sobre hielo, en una destreza increíble realizaron un par de volteretas. El varón que vestía de época y utilizaba una mascara de baile antigua, se quitó el sombrero de copa, sacó una paloma blanca de él y esta recorrió toda la carpa hasta que se detuvo frente a Bella, entonces soltó el contenido del papel que sostenía en su pico.

—Señorita —dijo el presentador que aparecía de tras bambalinas —. ¿Sería tan amable de ponerse de pie y decirnos que dice aquel pergamino?

Isabella sorprendida al ver todo lo que ocurría desdobló el papel y con una voz temblorosa leyó:

.

.

"_Permitid que no admita impedimento ante el enlace de las almas fieles, no es amor un amor que cambia siempre por momentos o a distanciarse en la distancia tiende. ¡Oh, no! Es un faro imperturbable que contempla las tempestades, pero nunca se estremece…"_

_William Shakespeare._

.

.

El enmascarado se acercó a la joven que había leído el papel, quitó su mascara y se arrodillo sobre el hielo.

—Isabella Swan, la dueña de mis sentimientos y pensamientos, aquella mujer que ha robado mi corazón y me ha hecho esclavo de sus ordenes, pero he de reconocer públicamente que jamás he deseado menos mi libertad, pues la esclavitud que llevo de por vida es aquella que me mantiene vivo y me hace feliz, pues no hay mayor felicidad que estar atado a tan hermosos y nobles sentimientos que me unen a ti, amor. Aún así, luego de cuatro años juntos en perfecta armonía y sabiendo que no hay nada más fuerte que me pueda unir a ti que el amor, he de confesar que deseo más que eso, más que cualquier cosa anhelo poder presentarte al mundo como mi otra mitad, Isabella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —dijo Edward quien había estado hace tan sólo unos instantes en lo más alto de la carpa.

Bella no supo que responder, había demasiada gente allí, se sentía absolutamente sorprendida, conmovida, nerviosa, tanto así que había olvidado respirar, por lo que no tardó en caer desplomada al suelo ante la impresión.

La gente del público se sorprendió ante el hermoso acto, y estaban atentos a una respuesta de la joven muchacha afortunada, pero esto no ocurrió, no esa noche, ya que luego de aquel desmayo, Isabella se acercó a Edward y le susurró al oído que no le daría respuesta, no aún.

Luego de que la cruz roja tratara la magulladura que había sufrido la novia del misterioso hombre del sombrero de copa, continuó una grata función que la pareja disfruto, mas Edward aquella noche no obtuvo el tan anhelado sí que esperaba.

No quería presionarla a que le respondiese, pero a la vez no esperaba que Bella tardase tanto en hacerlo. Edward evitó tocar el tema y por más que anheló que ella lo hiciese no fue así, Isabella se negaba a pensar en matrimonio, por más que amase a Edward aún era un tapujo del que no se había podido deshacer, pero no deseaba romperle el corazón al hombre que amaba, por lo que decidió buscar la manera adecuada de decir las cosas, la mejor manera de demostrarle que si le amaba, más no podía aceptar tal propuesta.

—¿Y que te dijo? —insistió Tanya, una amiga de Edward de la universidad que cursaba la misma carrera.

—Han pasado tres semanas y no se ha tocado el tema, no hay respuesta —dijo Edward un poco amargado mientras iban de camino a la siguiente clase.

—Que extraño, pues con semejante producción cualquier chica habría estado muy feliz y un inmediato si, hubiese salido de su boca —sonrió.

—He ahí la diferencia, Bella no es cualquier chica —respondió cortésmente.

—Lo sé… quizá debamos planear otra propuesta ¿Qué tal en el cumpleaños de su papá? Me dijiste que viajarían, ¿Qué tal en Forks? —le propuso muy animada.

Edward analizó la situación, quizá fuese propicio pedírselo de nuevo y quizá tendría un significado especial hacerlo en algún lugar especial de su natal ciudad.

Planificó nuevamente su estrategia, esta vez quizá funcionaría si la llevaba a un concierto de cámara, puede que lograse que tocaran la canción que él creo para ella, pues sabía que nada le gustaba más en este mundo que aquella pieza que le había dedicado esa vez.

Se desveló noche y día para hacer que su tiempo fuese suficiente y que ella no sospechase que dedicaba más tiempo en una cosa que en otra.

Cuando terminó las partituras en violín, viola, piano, arpa, violonchelo y flauta traversa, se fue a dormir conforme que conseguiría que fuese un gran día si de la boca de Isabella salía un hermoso, dulce y suave: _Si, acepto._

_

* * *

_

(*) Pronunciación rusa de: Магия любви Que significa: La magia del amor.

**Hola mundo.**

**Espero mis niñas que todas esten muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo de este 3shot.**

**Como verán es algo distinto para mí y veremos como nuestro querido Edward desarrolla todo para que su amada Bella le diga que si...**

**sólo les dejaré estas preguntitas...**

**¿Será Edward capaz de enfrentar otro silencio como este? ¿Bella querrá casarse con él, algo tan serio digo yo?**

**Sólo diré: Mis ideas locas rondan mi mente y todo se baraja en esta loca cabecita.**

**Espero poder terminar este 3 shot entre mañana y pasado tratando de subir un capitulo por día.**

**En cuanto a **Paper Love** trataré de actualizar cuando mis ánimos me digan: Manne debes escribir PL, para que así salga hermoso y con ganas el cap.**

**En cuanto a Mr. Misterious, no me maten pero necesito un poco más de tiempo, aún así todas estan invitadas a leer el prologo de **I¡m waiting for you in eternity

**una locura mía :)**

**Las quiero y espero que disfruten.**

**ManneSkarsgard.**

**¡SU REVIEW ES MI PROPINA Y MI TERAPIA!  
**


	2. Concierto

**Mil y una formas para que digas: Si.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Edward ha conseguido que una esquiva Bella Swan acepte ser su novia y eso ya parecía un desafío imposible, pero nada se compara con lo que se propone hacer ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, pues pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, más la trama es original y me pertenece por lo que queda prohibida su REPRODUCCION PARCIAL o TOTAL del texto sin mi consentimiento.**

**

* * *

Este three shot va dedicado con mucho amor para mis queridisimas hermanitas: **AnneHilldweller **y** Miss_Kathy90.

**Gracias por ser tan especiales en mi vida y hacerme tan feliz con su compañia y cariño... en verdad que las quiero mucho.**

**¡Las adoro!**

**

* * *

**

Bella se encargó de hacer las maletas con anticipación, puesto que el equipaje que llevarían sería bastante pesado, decidió que lo mejor sería seleccionar lo que llevarían para disminuir su peso.

La castaña estaba muy confusa, realmente amaba a Edward, pero dar un paso así era algo que jamás había previsto, después de todo su vida estaba bien así tal cual.

Vivía con Edward, iban juntos a la universidad, ambos cocinaban y dividían las tareas del hogar, él era atento y cariñoso, mientras que ella hacía todo lo posible por serlo también. Para Nella esta era su felicidad, entonces ¿Por qué caminar hacía el altar vestida de blanco del brazo de Charlie? Eso no la haría más feliz, definitivamente ya no podía ser más feliz y firmar un papel no era precisamente el sinónimo de felicidad eterna.

No dejó de pensar en Edward, es que debía reconocer que sus pensamientos estaban siendo bastantes egoístas, pensar en ella y en su momentánea felicidad sin pensar en Edward… quizá para él es sumamente relevante toda la parsimonia de un matrimonio. Se dio el tiempo suficiente para analizarlo, después de todo podría tranquilamente conversarlo con él en un lugar más intimo y así evitar sentirse tan observada, tan incomoda como lo que había sucedido en el Circo Ruso Sobre Hielo, sin lugar a dudas ella había amado todo lo que su novio había hecho, mas no podía evitar sentirse incomoda al punto de no saber que hacer y, claramente, terminar en el suelo no era una de sus opciones.

En el avión, Edward estuvo callado, pero si muy cariñoso, jugaba con el pelo de Bella y acariciaba su tersa piel, sus labios y sus mejillas, todo lo anterior sin decir palabra, mientras que Bella estaba temerosa, nerviosa y casi histérica, el silencio la ponía incomoda y los nervios porque Edward hiciese una locura sobre el avión la ponía peor. Conocía a su novio lo suficiente para saber que este era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, lo que ocurría es que él no había vislumbrado que ella no buscaba que el hiciese cualquier cosa que llamase la atención, pero nada de esto ocurrió, pues Edward tenía todo planificado en un momento propicio y especial.

La llegada de la pareja fue extremadamente bien recibida, hacía dos meses que no viajaban y gracias al cielo en la Universidad ya no tenían tantos deberes como para poder venir a verlos.

Esme se abrazó a Edward al punto de casi asfixiarlo y este le correspondió lo mejor que pudo. La alegría del ambiente era notoria, quizá demasiado para el gusto de Bella, ya que al llegar a la casa de los Swan vieron el inmenso letrero de bienvenida al que sólo le faltaban luces de colores para señalar el ingreso en la puerta.

La cena fue exquisita, las delicias preparadas por Esme y Renée estaban dispuestas para sus hijos, mientras que Charlie y Carlisle habían preparado el asado y dispuesto el mejor vino para celebrar la llegada de los chicos.

—¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo! —reclamó Renée a Bella por sus tan poco frecuentes viajes.

—Mamá, la Universidad es demasiado compleja como para viajar todos los fin de semana —le respondió.

—Demasiado complejo como para dejar a Edward —rió Charlie.

—No, papá —reclamó —. Sabes perfectamente que él viajaría igual, se trata de las labores universitarias, ya saben: estudio, estudio, estudio. ¡Grandes panoramas como para no venir a verles! —ironizó.

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella volvía a tener los ánimos despreocupados que habían estado ausentes desde la petición que le había realizado.

La conversación fue grata, pero ya cuando era hora de marcharse, los Cullen dejaron todo listo para que mañana se celebrase el cumpleaños de Charlie en su casa.

—Entonces mañana al medio día iremos de compras, nuevamente —rió Esme.

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió Renée mientras despedía a sus amigos.

Aquella noche Edward no se fue directamente a su casa, mientras que sus padres no preguntaron donde iría, él simplemente le pidió las llaves a Carlisle y se marchó.

Se aseguró que llevase todo lo necesario y se fue a visitar a Steven, un antiguo amigo que ahora estaba a cargo del concierto de cámara del día domingo por la noche.

Le entregó las partituras y todo se vio arreglado en el instante, ambos estuvieron bebiendo un par de copas, conversaron de sus planes, de su vida y obviamente de la música.

—¡Quien iba a pensar que terminarías conquistándola! —rió Steven.

—Nada esta decidido aún, la prueba final es la que falta para poder decir que la he conquistado y aún así deberé seguir haciéndolo cada día para que ella jamás se aburra de mí, para que jamás dude que la amo y que me ama —le explicó mientras bebía el poco contenido que quedaba en el vaso.

—Muy profundo —rió Steven

Edward se fue temprano, no quería perder demasiado tiempo, los estudios también eran su prioridad, más si tenía un par de certámenes nada fáciles a rendir la próxima semana.

Esa noche Bella durmió incomoda e intranquila, el frío roce de las sábanas le hizo extrañar los brazos de Edward, pero aún así se obligó a dejar de sentirse dependiente de él, por más que le amase ella no debía olvidar quien era y detestaba tener que reconocer que mucho de ella había cambiado una vez que admitió a Edward en su vida y quizá tanta dulzura y tanta miel la habían vuelto demasiado sensible.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo andaba bastante acelerado con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Charlie, Carlisle se había encargado de distraerlo para que no tuviese detalles de toda la celebración, como siempre Renée y Esme eran las encargadas de las compras, mientras que Edward y Bella colaboraban en lo que se les solicitara.

Cuando la pareja se fue a ordenar el living para que todo estuviese dispuesto, Esme no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

—¿Te has dado cuenta lo distinta que está Bella? —le preguntó a su amiga mientras picaba un poco de verduras.

—Si, lo he hecho, pero no había querido mencionarlo, se ve… —intentó buscar una palabra definitoria para el estado de Bella, pero parecía no encontrar la adecuada.

—Contrariada, pareciera que algo le acongoja… ¿Podría ser que…? —sonrió Esme.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Renée al saber lo que su amiga quería decir —. No quiero ser abuela tan joven ¡Dios mío no tardaré en tener arrugas y canas! —chilló.

Esme le pidió que bajase la voz, no era la idea que los chicos las escuchasen.

Las amigas continuaron sus labores pensando en cuando Edward y Bella le darían la noticia, no podían esperar tanto para saber si era aquello, aunque para ellas era indudable.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —le dijo Bella mientras que Edward colgaba luces en los bordes de las paredes.

—No te molestes, amor, puedo hacerlo —le sonrió dulcemente —. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con las serpentinas?

Bella asintió en silencio y continuó trabajando en aquello.

Una vez que Edward terminó de organizar el living y el comedor ayudado por Bella, se acercó a ella con suavidad.

La castaña creyó que este volvería a sacar el tema a colación y se sintió incomoda por eso, pero sin lugar a dudas deseo estar en la seguridad de los brazos de Edward.

Su novio la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él, acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió de la manera más dulce y tierna, con una caricia de sus labios ella volvió a sentir que se perdía nuevamente en todo el nuevo mundo que Edward le demostraba, suavemente se unió al roce y acarició la suavidad de la piel de los labios de su amado, mientras que Edward hizo lo mismo de cierta manera buscando olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en el circo ruso sobre hielo, pues no podía negar que esperaba un no por respuesta, pero que a pesar de eso le dolía la espera de la respuesta a su petición.

Se alejaron suavemente luego del tierno momento y Edward le susurró suavemente al oído un exquisito te amo.

—También te amo —le dijo Bella mientras se apegaba en el pecho de él.

—Quizá sería tiempo que le contásemos a nuestros padres —le pidió sin pensarlo, pues no quería presionarla.

—No es tiempo, no aún, ni siquiera sé como lo van a tomar —le contestó.

Con esto Esme quedó segura: Bella estaba embarazada.

Sabía que era de mala educación intrusear las conversaciones ajenas, pero fue inevitable y se fue a la cocina a contarle a Renée lo que había escuchado.

—Además —añadió Bella —. Aún no sé que decir con lo que has pedido.

Los ojos de Edward perdieron su brillo notoriamente, el opacado rostro de su amado se alejó de ella y con una fingida sonrisa, intentando demostrar que la comprendía le tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina en donde sus madres actuaban de una manera bastante extraña.

En la noche, todo estaba dispuesto, los invitados ya había llegado y sólo faltaba el cumpleañero que había salido con Carlisle, uno de los defectos del padre de Edward era que se entretenía demasiado cuando tenía que distraer a alguien.

Una vez que llegó Charlie todo el mundo le comenzó a abrazar y felicitar por un año más de vida, evidentemente deseándole muchos más y que fuesen igual de fructíferos.

Entonces Bella tomó de la mano a Edward y lo sacó del centro de atención, pues un grupo de señoras le observaban y hablaban demasiado animadas con él, diciéndole lo guapo que se había vuelto aunque parecía ayer que le habían visto en pañales, muchas de estas señoras le había ofrecido presentarles a sus hijas y que fuera a visitarlas a penas le fuese posible, incluso se extendió la invitación a Esme para que se aseguraran que el muchacho fuese y aunque era de dominio general que Edward estaba de novio con Bella, nadie perdía la ilusión que este la dejara.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Edward una vez lejos del grupo de señoras.

—No eres un trofeo para que esas señoras —dijo marcando la última palabra —. Se estén peleando por ti para que estés con una de sus hijas ¿A caso no saben que es de mala educación?

Edward intentó controlar su risa al ver a Bella en ese estado de celos, aunque no sabía que decir, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, mientras que el cuadro era observado por las mismas mujeres que habían causado todo.

—A veces es bueno verte tan territorial —sonrió y se marchó hacía la cocina.

Edward estaba distinto, ella podía notarlo y sabía que en gran parte era su culpa. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué haría una de sus adoradas ídolas en una situación como esta? Le ha rechazado de una manera tan poco cordial al omitir su respuesta por casi tres semanas, ha sido quizá demasiado grosera con aquello y a la vez egoísta y él actúa tan tierno, pero tan distante a la vez que todo esto la confundía en sobremanera, claramente no era orgullo lo que la llevaba a rechazarle, si no miedo a que las cosas cambiasen, pero no para bien, quizá el matrimonio terminase consumiendo aquel amor natural que desprendían sus corazones.

Edward la dejó allí de pie, sola, mientras que iba a abrazar y regalonear con su madre, por primera vez Bella sintió cierto celo de ser ella quien recibía aquellos mimos mientras que había sido desplazada de una manera sutil.

¿Sería que Edward se cansó de ella? Podría ser que se aburrió de pedírselo y ya no desea casarse, algo que no le molestaba, pero la actitud tan cordial, pero fría de su novio no era habitual, una vez más se sintió en la razón: el matrimonio no era más que un contrato que terminaba matando el amor en vez de fortalecerlo, ya que lo legal jamás debería estar inmiscuido en el amor, pues el amor no tiene leyes.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir en paz consigo, siguió pensando casi toda la noche en que había sido lo correcto, pues ahora veía que las cosas no ran tan fáciles y que amar no implica firmarlo en un papel, quizá era necesario que Edward lo supiese.

Al día siguiente, Carlisle y Charlie ya sabían las sospechas de sus esposas, pues Bella sin lugar a dudas actuaba extraña y todo el mundo lo había notado, hasta había disminuido su apetito, entonces ahora sólo quedaba la confirmación y por más que Charlie deseaba preguntárselo, decidió no arruinar la declaración que sin duda vendría cuando fuesen todos juntos al concierto de cámara que se celebraría en el auditorio.

Los asientos estaban casi repletos, pero como siempre no había sido en vano que Edward haya participado del selecto grupo de intérpretes, por lo que consiguieron excelentes asientos.

Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Renée y Charlie estaban todos en ese orden sentados en la segunda fila, esperando que el telón se levantase y comenzara el espectáculo.

No tardó en salir el director para saludar al público que comenzó a revisar el temario que se tocaría esta noche.

Edward estaba impaciente, muy impaciente, todo esto estaba planeado para Bella nuevamente, pero ahora estarían presentes en su petición los padres de cada uno y eso sin duda cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Las primeras piezas fueron Tchaikovsky, Chopin y Beethoven, cuando el correspondía el turno a Mozart, los conocedores de aquella pieza quedaron sorprendidos al oír que lo que estaban tocando no correspondía a lo que aparecía en el temario.

—Edward —susurró Esme —. Esto no es Mozart ¿verdad?

Su hijo asintió en silencio mientras disfrutaba del momento, pues la introducción de la canción la había modificado para que Bella no la reconociese de inmediato.

Todo sonaba a la perfección, las violas muy a tono con los violines y el violonchelo, así como también las flautas traversas y el arpa, todo sincronizado de la manera perfecta.

Poco antes que comenzara la parte que Bella conocía, Edward le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Ella respondió con una sonrisa sin comprender el por qué Edward había hecho.

Entonces no tardó en sonar aquella melodía que bella tan bien conocía, la misma con la que le pidió ser su novia, la misma que había sensibilizado a ese corazón con miedo a amar y ser herido.

Bella se aferró a las manillas del asiento, como si fuese a despegar, mientras que la perfecta melodía que esta vez no eran sólo violines si no toda la Orquesta estaba tocando para ella, aunque el resto no lo sabía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, los nervios la superaban y no podía quitar ese nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Una vez finalizó la interpretación de la pieza, Edward se puso de pie, tomó el micrófono inalámbrico que tenía preparado en su bolsillo, todas las personas quedaron atentas a joven Cullen al ver que una columna de luz le enfocaba y resaltaba entre el público.

—Isabella Swan —dijo tomándole la mano e invitándola a ponerse de pie —. He estado en cada momento de tu vida, desde que eras tan sólo un bebé y yo aún en brazos de mi madre, he conocido a la niña y a la mujer que eres, y te amo así, tal cual, sin cambiar nada y quiero tener esa seguridad en nuestras vidas que hice todo correctamente, porque quiero que esto sea perfecto o intente ser perfecto, Bella, amor… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —dijo más nervioso que la primera vez.

Isabella ya no respiraba, hasta que se recordó lo que le ocurrió la última vez y suspiró intentando contenerse, no tenía para donde huir y sus padres estaban allí, todo el mundo esperaba una respuesta, todo el mundo tenía los ojos clavados en ella y sin lugar a dudas era la sensación más incomoda que haya vivido.

Sostuvo la mano de Edward con fuerza y con su mirada le dijo que necesitaba salir de ahí, se sentía acorralada como si fuese un pequeño conejo escapando de la jauría de perros que le perseguía. Besó la mano de Edward y se acercó a él besándole en la mejilla, entonces pidió permiso entre las filas y salió huyendo del salón dejando a todo el público expectante, pero más a sus padres y por sobre todo a Edward que volvía a sentirse rechazado.

El joven, nuevamente sorprendido ante la reacción de su novia, fue tras ella, no tenía sentido mantenerse allí, por lo que salió del salón y la siguió por los pasillos.

Bella corría incómodamente con esos tacos altos que había escogido, se maldijo por ello y por ser tan estúpidamente indecisa y sentirse a la vez una completa idiota al no poder dar respuesta, quizá no era que le molestase pensar en matrimonio, pero la sensación de la cantidad de personas y la responsabilidad de una respuesta, simplemente la paralizaba.

Aunque Bella Swan supo lo que realmente era estar paralizada al ver que la salida del auditorio estaba estampada en tulipanes rojos, hermosos tulipanes que formaban arreglos florales y que obstruían su paso.

Tomó uno de ellos y lo observó, al momento que escuchó los pasos de Edward acercarse y la música dentro del salón volvía a retornar.

—¡Bella! —gritó al ver que la chica intentaba hacer a un lado los arreglos florales —. ¡No te vayas! —rogó.

Corrió para alcanzarla y tomar su brazo con cuidado.

—Por favor —rogó.

Bella no sabía que hacer, sabía que había sido una estúpida y que no le merecía, pero ella jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría, ella simplemente quería una vida normal, de bajo perfil, simplemente Edward y ella, sin más sin nada más que le rodease y sin compromisos que podrían ser rotos.

Ella no quería una vida con compromisos, pues mientras más responsabilidades, más desilusiones y más dolor.

No todo es color de rosa, no todo es perfecto en este mundo y si las cosas estaban bien ¿Por qué cambiarlas? Edward y ella eran felices, y nada más importaba, no quería fracasar y sufrir.

El nudo en su garganta parecía quemarle.

—E-Edward —sollozó.

—Por favor, Bella sólo dime que si —le pidió mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella y así la apegaba a él.

—N-No p-puedo—dijo intentando contener su llanto —. No puedo.

Edward se sintió destrozado, nada podía ser más doloroso en aquellos momentos que un no, prefería su silencio antes de oír aquel rechazo de esos labios que le había hecho tan feliz, esos labios que una vez dieron un hermoso si a un noviazgo perfecto.

Bella miró una vez más esos ojos esmeraldas, tristes y apagados por su culpa, limpió sus lágrimas y besó su mejilla, entonces corrió lejos de él mientras se perdía entre las flores y la noche.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Ok aclaro que si yo fuera Bella hace rato le diría que si a Edward, pero sin dudas por eso Edward no me escoge xD**

**Gracias a quienes han DEJADO SU REVIEW :D en el capitulo anterior y como ven voy bastante rápido.**

**Probablemente mañana tengan el siguiente y último cap. ¡CHAN!**

**Se destapará la Olla xD**

**Cariños a todas y les cuento algo...**

**¡Mañana probablemente terminaré el cap y actualizaré MR. MISTERIOUS!**

**Cariños a todas y las dejo invitadas a dejarme un Review :)**

**Besos**

**Manne  
**


	3. Decisiones

**Mil y una formas para que digas: Si.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary****: **Edward ha conseguido que una esquiva Bella Swan acepte ser su novia y eso ya parecía un desafío imposible, pero nada se compara con lo que se propone hacer ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, pues pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, más la trama es original y me pertenece por lo que queda prohibida su REPRODUCCION PARCIAL o TOTAL del texto sin mi consentimiento.

**

* * *

**

_Fic dedicado a mis queridisimas AnneHilldweller y Miss_Kathy90._

_Las quiero._

* * *

Edward se quedó observando el triste cuadro que tenía frente a él, sólo y sin nada, sintiéndose fatal por haber ejercido tanta presión con un tema delicado como el matrimonio, buscó varias razones por las que Bella actuaría así, mas no encontró ninguna que pudiese darle más fuerza para luchar, quizá simplemente el amor no era el suficiente para dar un paso así.

Renée y Esme salieron tras Edward al poco tiempo de que este abandono la sala y pudieron verle allí, de pie junto a los tulipanes, solo.

—¡Madre santa! —dijo Renée al comprender lo que recién había ocurrido.

—¡Ni me digas que tu hijita…! —añadió Esme sin tener tiempo de terminar, pues vio salir a Edward corriendo.

—¿Mi hijita qué? —dijo Renée invitando a su amiga a terminar la frase.

—Que Bella le ha plantado de nuevo, ya es mucho para Edward que lleva soportándola hace años —reclamó Esme herida al ver a su hijo así.

—¿soportándola dices? —inquirió Renée.

—Por supuesto, ¿Quién tuvo que rogar a quien para que aceptase el noviazgo? ¿Quién se ha esforzado para que las cosas funcionen? —volvió a insistir Esme.

—Quizá tu hijo no es lo suficiente para mi hija —rebatió Renée.

Ambas se quedaron mirando seriamente y luego de un momento de comprensión se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían dieciséis años para discutir tan infantilmente y ni siquiera a sus dieciséis años habían discutido por semejante tontería.

—Es mejor que los dejemos solos —rió Renée.

—Aún así deberás hablar con Bella para saber a que atenernos —dijo Esme —. No olvides que tenemos un tercer implicado en el asunto.

Renée aceptó hablar con su hija y volvieron a la sala a acompañar a sus maridos.

Edward por un minuto decidió seguir a Bella y hablar con ella, explicarle sus maneras, el por qué de su proceder y así ella se sentiría en confianza de hablar con él y así poder saber por qué le rechaza de la manera más cruel que se haya visto, pero desistió de su opción al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ya había insistido y en donde se encontraba ahora por aquello, por lo que se marchó a casa de sus padres.

Bella se subió al primer taxi que la llevase a la seguridad de su casa, mientras en su cabeza solamente había cupo para un pensamiento ¿Cómo había podido rechazarle así?

No era su intención decirle que no siempre que él lo pidiese, si no que se trataba de una situación demasiado incomoda para aplicarlo en ella. El recordar los cientos de ojos que estaban pendiente de tan solo una monosílaba que saliese de su boca la descolocaba de una manera atroz.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, desganada y sin ánimos de nada, quizá por la mañana se encontrase en un mejor estado para hablar con Edward, pedirle disculpas y de cierta manera enmendar su forma de actuar, por ahora sólo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo y de las responsabilidades que llegaban con el hecho de ser mayor.

Esa noche Edward la pasó en vela, intentar dormir era tiempo perdido, se levantó y fue por un trozo de pizza y un café, volvió a su habitación y vio que había en la televisión.

Bella por su parte no sabía que hacer, dormir o no dormir, pues al cerrar los ojos escuchaba claramente la voz de Edward pidiéndole matrimonio.

Quizá su forma de actuar fue más que estúpida, quizá no debería haber expresado así lo que sentía, pero ella jamás supo que hacer ante la presión, se bloqueaba al primer intento, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y terminaba diciendo cosas que no quería decir.

Esa mañana Esme y Renée decidieron hacer un almuerzo entre ambas familias para de esa manera obligar a Bella y Edward a que se viesen y arreglasen todos sus problemas, pero no todo les resultó como esperaban.

—¿Y Bella? —dijo Esme en voz baja, para que Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida no escuchase.

—No ha bajado desde anoche —le explicó Renée.

—Aún no entiendo por qué le dijo que no o no dijo nada —añadió la madre de Edward mientras le ayudaba en las labores domesticas a su amiga para que el almuerzo estuviese pronto listo.

—A Bella le da terror la gente, el público, no creo que quiera rechazar a Edward, si no más bien las circunstancias son lo que la incomoda a dar el "Si" —explicó Renée mientras picaba ciboulette —. ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña y salía arrancando del colegio cada vez que había que elegir papeles en obras teatrales? — Esme asintió —. Fingía enfermarse con tal de no tener ningún papel, le tiene pánico a la atención en ese sentido.

—Un poco absurdo, después de todo era la más popular en la preparatoria —añadió Esme.

—Creo que ese tipo de atención era más sobre llevable —sonrió.

Para Esme era todo más complejo que el simple hecho de la atención, quizá Bella temía algo más que el compromiso, quizá no amaba a Edward lo suficiente para dar un paso así, aunque el matrimonio no implicaba solamente amor, si no también madurez y decisión.

Edward estaba obsesionado mirando una pintura que se encontraba en la pared que estaba frente a él, los colores y las trazas del pincel que componían una hermosa obra.

Por su lado, Bella caminaba de un rincón a otro de su habitación, sabía que había sido una tonta al no explicarle todo a Edward y huir como una niña consentida. Tenía claro que lo amaba y que quizá la forma en que él lo pidió no era la correcta, pero no había escusa para dejarle así, desconsolado.

Era el momento en que tenía que actuar con decisión, dejar sus temores e inmadurez de lado, era el momento propicio de actuar, Edward estaría allí abajo, quizá conversar a solas sirviese para que todo fuese aclarado.

Su decisión estaba tomada, aunque sus manos temblorosas daban señal de cuanto nervio tenía acumulado en sí.

Se dio ánimos y decidió bajar.

Edward sintió los pasos firmes de Bella que bajaba en esos momentos las escaleras. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la pálida chica sintió como el carmesí se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

Esme y Renée intentaban contener sus sonrisas al ver como el shock de miradas que mantenían sus hijos, haciéndolas sentir unas intrusas en aquel ambiente tan acogedor y a la vez tan tenso.

—Hola mamá, hola tía —saludó Bella antes de pensar en saludar a Edward.

Ya no tenía la certeza de qué relación mantenía con Edward, después de lo que pasó quizá ni siquiera él la considerase su novia, así que fue sumamente cuidadosa al pronunciar un saludo para él.

—Hola, Bella —se adelantó Edward —. ¿Cómo estás?

En ese mismo instante, Esme y Renée salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, dándoles un poco más de intimidad.

—¿Crees que le diga que está embarazada? —le dijo Esme a Renée.

—Edward ya tiene que saberlo, eso es seguro —susurró Renée.

—Si lo supiera ya me lo habría dicho —respondió algo resentida.

—Pues en tal caso si mi hija estuviese embarazada también me lo habría dicho —reclamó Renée.

Ambas se marcharon sin intención de irrumpir en la conversación que decidiría sin dudas lo que pasaría entre sus hijos.

Bella temblorosa se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al de Edward, existía una minima distancia entre ambos que era separada por una pequeña mesa de centro.

—Yo… —dijo con una voz temblorosa y entrecortada Bella.

—Creo que yo debería comenzar —la interrumpió Edward.

—No, está vez debo ser yo la valiente del asunto.

Suspiró, se dio un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y en cuanto se vio lista miró a los ojos a Edward y se vio perdida en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos verdes. Una vez más debió ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

—Edward, yo… no he sido capaz de enfrentar esto con madurez, quizá porque no tengo la suficiente y porque esto es algo de lo que jamás habíamos hablado y realmente tengo miedo y nerviosismo, pero lo peor de todo era la presión que sentía porque…

—Disculpen chicos —sonrió Carlisle interrumpiendo la revelación de Bella —. Sólo venimos por las cervezas.

Carlisle abrió el refrigerador, sacó las cervezas, sonrió una vez más con una notoria incomodidad y se fue.

Bella perdió el hilo de la conversación, tuvo que armarse de valor nuevamente.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a hablar a otro lado —le aconsejó Edward.

Bella simplemente asintió y le acompañó.

Cerca de la casa de Bella había un pequeño parque que era rodeado por un bosque natural, allí Edward y Bella solían jugar juntos de pequeños.

Al llegar al acogedor lugar Edward invitó a Bella a sentarse.

—Bueno tú dirás…

—Edward, yo… primero que todo quiero que quede claro que si te amo y que eso jamás estuvo en duda, pero no todo es tan simple como para venir y proponer matrimonio, sé que tuviste la mejor intención y que tus maneras de pedirlo serían las que a cualquier chica la harían derretirse en el acto, pero tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que la presión de una respuesta, la presión de la gente mirándonos allí, sabiendo que todo dependía de mí, que todo el mundo esperaba que yo abriese la boca y dijese: "Si"; creo que fue más de lo que podría soportar y creo que no he sido lo suficientemente valiente para poder hablártelo porque el miedo me paralizó, los nervios y el temor, creo que he sido una cobarde —añadió mientras miraba al piso y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Edward levantó el rostro de Bella, secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a ella un poco más.

La castaña sentía el nudo en la garganta como una bola de fuego que le quemase, la sensación tan incomoda parecía paralizarla.

Edward observó aquellos ojos almendrados que estaba humedecidos y las rosas mejillas de Bella resaltaban aún más el color café de sus ojos.

Él quiso besarla y hacerle olvidar sus miedos, quiso impregnar en aquellos labios todo el amor acumulado por años y que cada día iba creciendo, lo anhelaba de una manera imperante, pero ante la tristeza de los ojos de Bella y por todo lo que había ocurrido desistió de aquella idea, entonces besó la frente de la pálida chica y se alejó de ella volviendo al lugar en donde se había sentado.

—¿Qué harás? —le dijo Bella sabiendo que la decisión ya no dependía de ella.

—¿Hacer? —le respondió sin comprender.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que olvidemos la idea de matrimonio por un tiempo —susurró mientras revolvía sus manos en los bolsillos de su polerón.

—Bella, creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos por un tiempo.

Edward estaba decidido, quizá tanto tiempo juntos, quizá la monotonía de vivir en la misma casa, había destruido la novedad de la relación y quizá para él también sería más sano valorarla un poco más con la distancia.

Para Bella esto no estaba en sus planes una potencial separación la hacía sentir aún más idiota. Ella no buscaba separarse de él, ella quería simplemente que cuando le pidiese matrimonio fuese todo más íntimo y menos ajetreado. Bella no necesitaba una parafernalia para decirle que si, ella quería que fuese un momento a solas en donde pudiesen demostrarse su amor sin ojos de terceros.

—Si es lo que tú quieres —fue todo lo que logró articular, se levantó de la banca y se volvió caminando a su casa.

—Bella —dijo Edward antes de entrar —. Será solo un tiempo, esto no significa que no te ame.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella y subió a su habitación.

Las semanas transcurrían con gran lentitud, Bella había decidido que lo mejor sería irse a la pensión de una amiga, por el tiempo que estuviesen separados.

La soledad de la casa de Edward se hacía sentir, ya habían pasado tres semanas de la última vez que habló con Bella y el sentimiento le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, realmente no sabía por qué había hecho aquello, quizá por orgullo, pues lo que él necesitaba es que ella le diese un "Si, quiero", pero con su frialdad y orgullo masculino lo único que consiguió fue alejarla aún más.

La universidad no era lo suficientemente grande como para que no se encontrasen y sus viajes a la casa de sus respectivos padres tampoco eran un gran alivio, después de todo la comunicación entre las familias seguía intacta, pero ni Edward ni Bella se decidían a ir a la casa del otro. Ninguno quería dar el primer paso y ambos sabían que parte de todo era su culpa, ambos habían actuado como idiotas y ahora ninguno quería dar el primer paso a pesar que querían arreglarlo.

—¿has visto como ha llegado Bella? —le dijo Renée a Esme.

—No, la verdad es que no la he visto —respondió esta mientras ponía los servicios en la mesa.

—Está más pálida y ojerosa que nunca, sin duda que esto es por el embarazo, lo primero que hizo fue llegar directo al baño —añadió preocupada.

—Edward tampoco anda bien, estos chicos deberían arreglarse de una vez, es estúpido que estén separados si se aman—dijo Esme terminando su labor.

—Adolescentes, quién los entiende —trató de dar ánimos al ambiente.

—Ya no son adolescentes, están bastante creciditos te diré —rió Esme.

—Los niños para uno nunca crecen, siempre son tus bebés —le sonrió Renée.

En la tarde, Esme y Carlisle habían finalizado su visita en casa de los Swan, por lo que Bella bajó al comedor a buscar un vaso de leche.

—¿No almorzaste? —inquirió Renée.

—No, no tenía ganas —respondió Bella.

—¿has sentido mareos? —añadió intentando conseguir una respuesta a sus sospechas.

—¿Mareos? No, pero nauseas si —le dijo Bella.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—¿Para qué? Es sólo temporal, ya se me quitará —respondió.

—Supongo que suspendiste tus anticonceptivos —insistió Renée para que de una vez por todas Bella le dijese.

—No, eso no tiene nada que ver mamá —le reclamó Bella mientras abandonaba la cocina.

—¿Cuándo me vas a decir que seré abuela? —dijo rápidamente Renée que estaba impaciente.

—¿Abuela? Mamá ¡No estoy embarazada! —reclamó.

—¿No? —exclamó sorprendida.

—No, claro que no, si lo estuviese lo sabrías ¿Qué tontería es esa? —dijo Bella un poco dolida al pensar lo complicado que sería que ella estuviese embarazada casi saliendo de la universidad y más encima sola.

—Nada, sólo que creímos con Esme que nos tendrían esa magnifica noticia —dijo aún impactada.

—¡Esme! ¡Mamá! —fue todo lo que dijo Bella antes de subir a su habitación y no salir de allí hasta que llegase la hora de la cena.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme y Renée tenían un plan urdido para que Edward y Bella de una vez se hablasen.

Renée mandaría a Bella a comprar a la pescadería esa mañana, de tal manera que se encontrara con Edward ya que Esme le mandaría a lo mismo.

Ambas se telefonearon para avisarle a la otra que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

La pescadería estaba al lado de la playa, allí vendían los pescados más frescos y aunque ni Bella ni Edward comprendía por qué ellos tenían que ir a comprar lo hicieron sin criticar.

Edward estacionó el auto de su padre y fue hacia el puesto de mariscos y pescados para sorprenderse con Bella comprando.

—Hola —escuchó Bella la voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

Su corazón se aceleró. Volteó para responder con un tímido "hola"

—¿Pescado? —sonrió Edward entendiendo lo que habían tramado sus madres.

—Si —se sonrojó Bella.

—Ellas no cambian nunca —sonrió Edward.

—Al parecer no —comentó aún tímida.

Bella recibió el pescado y le pagó al vendedor mientras que Edward compraba.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer, además de comprar? —preguntó Bella atropellando las palabras.

—No —respondió Edward mientras recibía el pescado y lo ponía dentro del congelador que le había entregado su madre.

—¿Te parece si hablamos un rato? —dijo Bella dando el primer paso.

Era justo, según Bella, que ella le hablará, después de todo lo que pasó, era lo mejor, dos meses separados era suficiente tiempo y quería saber si Edward opinaba lo mismo.

Ambos dejaron sus compras en sus respectivos coches y se fueron a caminar por la playa.

—¿Cómo has estado? —intentó ser natural Bella.

—Ajetreado, lleno de cosas por estudiar y no muy bien la verdad.

—Así se ve —susurró Bella.

Edward se veía tan cansado y con ese rostro que demostraba que no había dormido bien en semanas, el mismo que tenía Bella.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo —pensó Bella —. No he dejado de criticarme lo estúpida que he sido.

—Ni yo —le interrumpió Edward.

En ese preciso momento detuvieron su andar y se miraron por primera vez a los ojos después de meses.

—Edward sé que he sido una idiota en todos los idiomas posibles, sé que he actuado de la manera más inmadura que podría haber actuado y sé que no merezco un perdón inmediato, no después de haberte dejado abandonado en dos ocasiones, pero realmente necesito que me perdones, necesito que esto vuelva a funcionar porque si esto no funciona toda mi vida está en disfuncional —dijo Bella sosteniéndose de los brazos de Edward.

El chico de cabello cobrizo no tenía nada que decir, su corazón exaltado por las palabras de Bella rompía en latidos que eran contenidos por su pecho.

Se acercó a ella y deseando aquellos hermosos labios, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a sí. Observó una vez más los hermosos ojos cafés que lo observaban con nerviosismo y ternura y pegó sus labios en los de ella sintiendo la electricidad por todo el cuerpo, nuevamente su corazón volvía a latir con la intensidad que lo había hecho antes… volvió a sentirse vivo.

Bella se abrazó a él con fuerza, correspondió aquel beso con ansias y una vez que el aire fue insuficiente se separó de él y ambos pegaron sus frentes.

Entonces el corazón de cada uno habló, suprimiendo los pensamientos, pues ahora los sentimientos hablaban y sin pensarlo un suave "Cásate conmigo" salió de la boca de ambos enamorados.

—Repítelo —dijo Edward ansioso.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió Bella.

Edward sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo y volvió a apoderarse de aquellos labios que le esperaban ansiosos.

Sin duda aquello había sido un claro "Si".

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Perdón, perdón, mil perdones.**_

**Sé que dije que este capitulo estaría pronto y no fue así.**

**La universidad, todo por la universidad.**

**Ahora me he hecho un tiempo de escribir porque no tendré vacaciones porque tengo que estudiar para salvar un ramo.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el capitulo final.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**muchos besitos y cariños**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**ManneSkarsgard**


End file.
